It is known to provide stowable tables that move between a horizontal position in which the table may be used and a stowed position. Such tables may also comprise a recess in the table for receiving a cup or similar receptacle. The recess may however only function when the table is in the horizontal position. It is desirable to provide a cup holder that is capable of receiving a cup in both the horizontal and stowed positions.